


Just Married

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [1]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, Introspettivo, Love Story, M/M, Missing Moments, married, romantic, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Le tre fatidiche parole erano state pronunciate e, anche se da soli e senza amici, vissero quel momento unico insieme, conservando minuziosamente ogni dettaglio e custodendolo gelosamente.E ora? Drew e Rick si concessero una mini vacanza da marito e marito.[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Appuntamento al buio con…”]





	Just Married

 

                                                                           

 

"La legge del dono Fatto da amico ad amico E che l'Uno Dimentichi presto di Aver dato, e L'Altro ricordi sempre di Aver Ricevuto."   
(Seneca)

  
  
  
 

[A Lucrezia,    
l'amica Che mi fa Essere L'Altra  
Colei Che Non smetterà mai di Ricordare   
di Aver Ricevuto tanto dando poco.]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

I novelli spani dormivano beatamente l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro e dai loro visi si poteva notare come fossero felici per il loro grande passo.  
La loro vita insieme iniziava adesso.  
Era Rick che è svegliava prima e anche quel giorno non fece eccezione, così quando sentì bussare sarebbe un attimo di vuoto ma è stato molto semplice capire che era il servizio in camera che lui stesso aveva richiesto.  
Diede la mancia al cameriere, chiuse la porta e ritornò in camera colomba il marito ancora dormiva.  
Con passi avanti e indietro, rilassandoti e rilassandoti, rilassandoti e rilassandoti.  
«Sveglia dormiglione» sussurrò un fior di labbra, e quando fece per alzarsi due volte lo bloccarono attirandolo verso di esso.  
«Buongiorno _marito_ » saluta Drew, enfatizzando l'ultima parola dolcemente, aprendo gli occhi nello stesso momento in cui si prova un tenero sorriso.  
Io sono sempre meglio e ancora, ma alla fine, Rick riesce ad allontanarsi per prendere il vassoio. Drew si alzò appoggiando le spalle al muro.  
I loro occhi brillarono per quelle prelibatezze: erano i loro piatti preferiti e tra tutto quel ben di Dio  
"L'amore è venuto un cerchio, c'è un inizio ma mai una fine."  
Rispettivamente si guardava verso l'altro, rimuovendo un rispecchiamento l'uno per l'altro e facendo scivolare silenziosamente le loro mani in una dolce stretta.  
Era tutto perfetto, così mentre il bel militare era sotto la doccia, Drew preparò la sua sorpresa cercando di sistemarla al meglio sul letto.  
È vero, era voluto tanto - anche con l'aiuto di Jordan - era riuscito a completare il suo regalo.  
Tutto impeccabile che non è successo che l'altra ha detto suo marito ad aspettarlo.  
Rick si schiarì la gola, stampandosi un'espressione soddisfatta e di vittoria ancora prima di vedere il marito che si attimo dopo rimase a bocca aperta.  
Era senza parole, mentre i battiti del cuore aumentavano, le guance si coloravano e le mani sudavano lui non faceva altro che ammirare il marito. Lo ha visto più volte un petto nudo, ma in quel momento un misto di cose è il diverso: la tovaglia attorcigliata alla vita, i capelli bagnati e spettinati, i pettorali in evidenza e gli occhi languidi.  
«Ti sei perso qualcosa?» Chiese ridendo Rick non riuscendo più a trattenersi; poco dopo è travolto dalle braccia e dalla bocca del marito.  
Mica poteva lasciare un lui tutto il potere, così come la maglia gettandola a terra, passò le sue mani sulla schiena e le spalle fino a raggiungere le guancie che accarezzò delicatamente.  
«Vuoi ... aprire ... il ... tuo ... regalo?» Alla fine dopo un'infinità di baci dice, ritrovandosi senza fiato e con la voglia di buttarsi sul letto e fare l'amore con lui.  
«Mi sembra che lo stavo già facendo» ammiccò.  
Quando la scatola è più in arrivo e non è che le magliette sono uguali e semplici che si distinguono per il colore, una blu e l'altra grigia, ma ... il particolare arriva quando Drew ne prese una e la girò, facendo notare la scritta che si trovava nel suo retro.  
Si baciarono con passione, emozioni che li travolsero; più tardi, quasi a malincuore, uscirono da quella stanza. Questo sarebbe stato il mio unico giorno del viaggio di nozze e il tempo era troppo allettante per resistere.  
Così nel meraviglioso paesaggio, s'intravedevano per strada la figura che tenendosi mano nella mano, indossavano senza vergognarsi due maglie che portavano l'uno al segno dell'altro:  
**Mr. Lincoln** e  **Mr. Alister.**  
  
   
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti ... Lo so, dopo una lunga - mica tanto- volta mi sono ritrovato a una nuova FF, stavolta su un fandom che è poco noto, su cui scrivo per la prima volta e con l'intenzione di essere più che presente.  
Da dove nasce questa storia?  
Nasce dall'idea di fare regali ad una delle mie migliori amiche, nasce dalla voglia di sorprenderla, di regalarle un po 'di gioia e dalla voglia di poterlo fare senza nessun limite.  
E 'una storia nata per caso, pensando al suo compleanno e alle navi che abbiamo in comune tra cui questa - una delle tante è venuta in mente il futuro e ... Ed eccomi qui.  
Sappiamo tutti che non abbiamo visto il matrimonio di Drew e Rick cosa che mi ha lasciato senza un vuoto, la stessa cosa per tutto il resto (l'adozione di Brianna) e come finale? La serie mi è piaciuta, ma ho avuto l'impressione che mettesse qualche punto, pur se volendo rinnovarla altri ancora da raccontare.  
Bando alle chiacchiere ... Ho voluto ritagliarmi un momento all'interno della trama, un momento che è solo per loro e ... Non so bene dove inserire trama, ma la colloco più o meno all'inizio della quarta stagione o comunque nella puntata dopo che si scopre che Rick e Drew si sono spostati.  
Che dire? Spero che possa piacere ad ognuno di voi, a chi ama la coppia, vieni e chi la serie ... Ma senza offesa, la mia soddisfazione più grande sarà vedere l'espressione della mia amica e di sapere cosa ne penserà.  
Questa storia è per me, per voi e per lei ... E 'per tutti;)  
Un bacio e alla prossima  
Claire.


End file.
